


We Match!

by lavenderlotion



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Cute, Engaged, Established Relationship, Fluffy, M/M, No Plot, i dont know, people suck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2018-11-30 21:12:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11471757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: It’s not as though Stiles actually told anyone. Because he didn’t. Well, he told his dad, but he’s pretty sure his dad didn’t sell him out to some skeevy news outlet. Yeah, not his dad.I could arguably be said that his dad liked his boyfriend more than him, in fact.or; stiles is dating thor. that's it. this fic has NO plot





	1. Chapter 1

It’s not as though Stiles actually told anyone. Because he didn’t. Well, he told his dad, but he’s pretty sure his dad didn’t sell him out to some super sketch news outlet. Yeah, _not_ his dad.

It could arguably be said that his dad liked his boyfriend more than him, in fact.

So how did the press find out? Honestly Stiles had no clue. He had been very careful during the last couple of years. And it wasn’t like he _wasn’t_ going to gloat about his boyfriend. Because he _was_! His Instagram had quite a few pictures of his boyfriend's abs, his biceps, his back muscles, even a few pictures of his ass, but none with face or any other recognizable marks. Because he knew better. Dating an alien was tricky enough. They had their own customs, their own way of doing things that humans didn’t. There was sometimes such a species barrier between the two that being together was _hard_. Worth it? Of course and the ended up always making it work. However they ended up here they still loved each other, more than Stiles knew he could love someone, anyway.  

So when he was scrolling through his FaceBook feed and found links to his _own_ Instagram pop up, article after article about how he was dating the God of Thunder, well he called Thor. He didn't  _know_ what else to do. No one was supposed to find out - at least not yet. They weren't ready, right? They had this conversation before, they understood each other and what was happening so  _why_? Why did people have to find out?

 _“My little love! How are thee today!”_ Thor said (shouted, really, everything the man said was done in a shout), and Stiles smiled softly at the endearment. Yes, his boyfriend dwarfed him, but he was a _God_ from another dimension, so. Plus, this size difference  _did_ things for him, and don't even get Stiles on the man handling. 

“Baby, have you seen the news?” Stiles asked, voice still soft. He was standing in his kitchen, school bag over his one arm. He already had his shoes on and he was completely ready to head out the door.

 _“Yes! I am very joyous!”_ His boyfriend said and Stiles could _hear_ the smile in his voice. 

“You are?”

 _“Of course, little love! Now we can finally do the dating!”_ Thor said, voice a little softer, _“I am quite happy. Others will now know my love for you!”_

“Thor, babe, I thought you didn’t want to tell anyone?”

The line went quiet for a moment and Stiles sighed, grabbing his keys. Once in his jeep he but he connected his blue tooth to his car (because apparently a perk of dating Thor is befriending the Avengers which means Tony Stark which means Tony took his jeep and well … upgraded it). His boyfriend had yet to say anything, but Stiles knew he was on the line. His boyfriend was loud and carefree and exuberant and _light_ and _good_ . But sometimes, like now, he was serious. He was serious in his love for Stiles, something that still blew the younger away on the daily basis. Sometimes he would get a snapchat from his boyfriend and just stare at it until it expired because _how the hell is this his life_.

 _“Agreed. In beginning, yes. But, you are strong, my little love. You have more power than I saw at first meeting. But then -”_ Thor trailed off again, like he was picking his words. It’s not like English was his first language (whatever the hell Asgardians speak is some _fucked up shit_ and Thor’s birth name sounds like a bunch of choking and gagging and just _no_ ), trying to be careful, _“You appeared to want to continue in our secret. But - well. I love you, and I want to share that.”_

And there it was. Stiles being hit with just how much he loved this man. This ridiculous giant off of a man that was all his and now people _knew_ and that was amazing! He _could_ go on dates, he could take the man out to his favorite diner or get Shawarma in New York! They could go to the fair oh the movies and holy fuck, “I love you. Gods, Thor, I love you _so_ much.”

_“And I you, little one.”_

“Can you come here today? Meet me after school?” Stiles all but begged into the phone, turning off his car once he was parked, looking around the parking.

 _“Of course, little love. I shall be there at quarter past two post noon!”_ Stiles just laughed softly, grinning to himself because yeah he needed boyfriend cuddles and wall sex. Oh _god_ , yeah. Wall sex.

* * *

Walking into school kind of sucked. _EVERYONE_ stared at him. Like everyone. Turns out he was hot gossip even with the secretaries. Apparently when Thor, God of Thunder, Member of the Avengers, (hot as fuck alien) starts ‘dating’ someone it's big news. Turns out, not one person at his school believed him. Frankly he did. Not. Care. Stiles has had his boyfriend's cock up his ass, has massaged most mission tension out of the mans body, ate ice cream from the carton together while crying during _'Marley and Me'_  - he knows that Thor is very much into him. So he doesn't really care. He is surprised though how _fast_ this happened. They had always been careful in the past (apparently without need to be) and it wasn’t like any of the pictures the paparazzi took even had _his_ face in them. It was just Thor holding someone's hand, but Stiles wasn’t even in the frame.

He finds out throughout the day that he somehow found pictures of a model and posted them all over his Instagram (which had previously had like four followers and now is in the millions). Apparently he ‘claimed’ (he never did) that he was dating Thor. Everyone felt so bad for whatever model Stiles was stealing pictures from. Really, how sad and desperate could Stiles be, after all. Also since he had never told _anyone_ it had to be fake. Right? Stiles was a horrible person stealing someones identity and trying to pass it off as a fake boyfriend, and wow how awful. Oh god.

Stiles wanted to vomit a little.

Well that's what the dumbass teenagers he unfortunately chose to surrond himself with (he could be living in New York in the fucking _Avengers Tower okay_ ) thought. They only thing keeping him calm was Clint texting him about how nervous Thor had been after their phone call, demanding Tony help him dress because he was going to be _‘doing the dating with Stiles’_ . But Thor was nervous. Apparently he was _really_ nervous about what to wear to see Stiles, since now they were dating and it was _public_ . His boyfriend was hot, yes, but was secretly a giant adorable puppy. Okay _no_ . He was a God and was powerful and cunning and smart and beautiful but he was also soft in a way Stiles only saw. Well Stiles, his Dad and the Avengers. His family, and yeah, Stiles was as part of Thor’s family as he was his. They had actually planned to visit Asgard before Stiles college in the fall and he was  _fucking excited_ for that.

Hell, Pepper had once told Thor about marriage and engagement rings and the man had then proposed. Stiles had said no, gently. He told Thor that he was sixteen, and he didn’t _know_ what his life was going to be. He didn’t know if he could promise that to Thor, promise _himself_ to him, but he asked the man to wait and ask him again. Hell, they had only been together for a few months, most of those were a very tentative Thor courting Stiles. When Stiles turned eighteen only a few months ago Stiles had asked the man to marry him and the God had cried. He had held Stiles close and cried because, well, he wasn’t used to _love_. He was a warrior, a strong soldier and people had also wanted things from. They wanted his strength, his power, his title but all Stiles wanted was his love. He was a king, a role model, something for people to look up. But with Stiles he wasn’t any of that, he was just Thor.

Stiles had also cried.

It was emotional night, okay? They had good morning sex, though.

So Stiles was secure as fuck in his relationship. Thor wore his engagement ring at all times and one of Stiles’ favorite things to do was press kisses to it when the cuddled because his boyfriend was the _biggest_ cuddler ever. Yes, his thighs were large and muscular but they also made great pillows.

So at lunch when he had to listen to people go on and on about how Stiles was a lying liar who lied and how hot Thor was and how lame Stiles was, he just brushed it off. He honestly tried not to listen, instead focusing on the jokes Clint was texting him. Clint, for his part was amazing. He had taken on a very ‘fun Uncle’ like roll in Stiles life, and he was glad for it. The man was great and always knew how to cheer Stiles up when he needed it.

* * *

The end of the day could not come fast enough. Stiles just wanted to see Thor, cuddle with him and just _breath_ . Thor always smelled like lavender and ozone and after almost three years it had became one of the most comforting and grounding scents in the world. Some of the things people were saying were getting kind of out of hand, like one girl who was saying that Stiles was a sex worker (what the hell??). Others were just making fun of him. Calling him crude names, questioning why he was seeking for so much attention. Some kid had even tried defending him, saying _‘his mom died when he was a kid, obviously he'd be a little attention starved’_. He just wanted to take a nap. He slowly trudged to the parking lot, waiting for the hallways to clear out. He was tired, and it showed in his posture. His shoulders were slumped forward, his head hanging low.

He wasn't really paying attention, and only looked up when he realized the entirety of the student body was all standing in one giant circle near the front doors. Luckily they weren't blocking the way to the parking lot, so he just turned that way. He wasn't really focusing on anything, just letting his mind rest. Well, he _was_ letting his mind rest until he heard an all too familiar laugh.

His head shot you, his eyes zeroing in on the top of blond hair pulled back into a bun - one Stiles had taught the man how to make. He smiled involuntarily, remembering all the nights Thor would sit on the floor between Stiles’ legs, back against the couch as Stiles braided his hair. One time Stiles had even stuck flowers into it and it had been the prettiest thing Stiles had even seen. Stiles sighed, knowing it would be impossible to get through the crowd as it was.

Sighing once again Stiles pulled out his phone and called his boyfriend, smiling as he heard the ringtone and Thor politely asking whoever was talking to him to stop.

 _“Little love!”_ Thor explained, voice echoing.

“Hi baby,” Stiles said on an exhale, tension already leaving his body.

_“What is wrong, my heart?”_

“People are mean and you're not holding me right now.”

Thor chuckled softly, before saying _“I cannot see you.”_

“Yeah I'm behind the crowd, right beside the pedestrian crossing sign.”

Thor hummed an acknowledgement, and he saw his boyfriend's head pop up over the crowd before dropping back down. Stiles laughed, picturing his boyfriend hopping up at down. Stiles just waved his hand the next time Thor came up, smiling when the man saw.

“Please excuse me.” He heard Thor saw politely, as he watched the blonde bun maneuver its way through the thick crowd.

And then Thor was in front of him, large smile on his face. He was wearing black slacks, tight on his ridiculous legs and a pale blue dress shirt, the sleeves rolled up and shirt unbuttoned at the top. Stiles moaned softly, because his boyfriend was attractive as all hell. But then Thor was in front of him, a large warm palm on his face, the cool metal of his engagement ring making him smile.

“I bring a gift.” Thor said quietly, privately. Stiles smiled up at the man, nodding his head. His breath caught slightly when Thor pulled a ring out of his pocket. The band was thin and rose gold and Stiles fucking beamed when Thor slid it on his finger. Thor just smiled down softly, nodding to himself in the lost _adorable_ way, “Now we match.”

“Yeah,” Stiles said smiling, tilting his head up for a kiss, “I love you.”


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles sat down softly, wriggling for a moment until he found a more comfortable position. His ass  _ hurt _ and sitting hurt and fuck, walking kind of hurt too. It didn’t help that the desk chairs were hard, curved plastic that was barely comfortable to begin with. Really, this whole thing was Thor’s fault. They hadn’t wall sex - Stiles hadn’t been near patient enough but the sex they  _ did _ have had been amazing. 

Okay, really it was Stiles’ fault. He had been just a little too enthusiastic, not letting Thor stretch him open as long as he should have. In his defence his boyfriend had been taking far too long and had first spent nearly an hour sucking marks into Stiles’ skin before gently easing Stiles open, spending time slapping at Stiles’ ass, groping at the fat. 

Most of the time, Stiles would have been down with that. He liked their usual fun, unrushed sex. He liked how comfortable they were together, that even the first time they had sex together they had already been so used to being with one another that it felt nothing other than natural. And usually, that’s how it always was.

But Stiles had been feeling a tad bit needy. He couldn’t stop looking at the ring now on his finger, couldn't forget how his  _ entire school  _ now knew he was in a relationship with a fucking Avenger. So Stiles had pushed Thor onto his back and straddled him. Ran his hands over miles and miles and golden, muscled skin and tugged at Thor’s chest hair. 

The stretch had hurt - fuck it had hurt, Thor was nothing close to small - but Stiles had breathed and pushed and scratched at Thor until he was fully seated. After that, he hadn’t waited long to adjust. He wanted to get off and he hadn’t felt like waiting. His heart felt too full and he was crying before he could stop himself, linking his fingers through Thor’s. 

Everything felt like too much and Stiles was overwhelmed with it. Thor had flipped them over, slipped his arms under Stiles’ back and held him close. Stiles’ legs were tight around Thor’s waist and Thor was crying then too, faced pressed into Stiles’ neck as he came, bringing Stiles over with a still-slick hand.

They had panted through their afterglow, Stiles pleasantly sated as his emotions began to level out, the high of the moment slowly mellowing into something calmer. Thor was running his hands through Stiles’ hair, whispering in Asgard as he held them close together. Stiles fell asleep messy and sated, though he woke up wiped down and carefully laid out under his sheets. 

Thor had left a note on his bedside table, a quickly written apology about leaving without saying goodbye but Stiles understood. It wasn’t as though Stiles could be upset when his boyfriend - fiancé, really, and having a ring on his own finger made the word feel that much heavier - was out saving the world. Stiles had heated up breakfast - pizza from the night before last - and made his way to school.

Which was why he was wincing as he sat, trying to find a position that didn’t hurt. His right cheek was sensitive from the spanking and his hole felt this side of raw. He squirmed a little, adjusting his seating while trying his best to pay attention to his teacher. He considered sending Thor an annoyed text about being too-rough but he knew that Thor would feel horrible and that it really wasn’t his fault. This one was on Stiles.

Paying attention in class was much harder than usual and he blamed it on his throbbing ass. The only upside to the uncomfortable pain in his backside was Stiles being so focused on not limping when he walked that he was able to - for the most part, at least - tune out the whispering that followed him. It seemed he was even bigger novelty than he had been yesterday. It made sense, figuring he was now actually dating Thor. Or rather, people  _ knew _ he was dating Thor.

Stiles could tell people wanted to talk to him, a few girls had even tried to come up to him, but Stiles had kept his head down and his earphones in. Stiles wasn’t exactly sure what people wanted with him - though he figured popularity and a chance to meet an Avenger were part of his newfound popularity. He wanted nothing to do with anyone. In fact, he just wanted to go home. He was tired and sore and a bath sounded really, really fucking nice. 

He didn’t rush home though, despite his first urge to. He knew the end of the day would bring about opportunities for people to get to him that they wouldn’t have had during the day and Stiles stayed in his last class longer than necessary to avoid them. He was thankful he had when he walked into an empty hall and he felt himself deflate a little. Even if he had tried his best to ignore all the staring and whispering it still got to him and Stiles didn’t want to see anyone else.

“U-uhm, are you okay?” A voice asked and Stiles turned to see Scott McCall standing beside his locker, a confused looking frown on his face. 

Stiles tried not to let his surprise show. He hadn’t spoken with Scott since the ninth grade, not since they transferred from middle school to high school and Stiles was deemed a loser while Scott was not. Stiles tried his best not to think about the whole thing. It hurt knowing that the other boy had so easily thrown away a childhood worth of friendship over something as silly as popularity. Stiles figured he had been better off having it happen back then, though that didn’t mean it hadn’t hurt. 

“Yeah dude, uh, why?” Stiles asked, already uneasy.

“I - uh, it’s just that you, and - uhm, your neck?” Scott wasn’t looking at Stiles anymore, in fact, it appeared that he was looking anywhere  _ but _ Stiles and Stiles raised his eyebrows in question.

He looked down and cursed himself for not looking in the mirror before going to school. If he had he would have never thrown one of on Thor’s old shirts - not with how ridiculously they hung off him, the neckline nearly slipping off his shoulder. That wasn’t what Scott was talking about though - rather the reddish-purple, angry looking bruises that were lining his neck and collarbone. 

Thor had sure done a thorough job, and Stiles tried his best not to smile. Afterall he looked  _ mauled _ , and he had been walking around with his neck on display for the entire day. He had always been a private person by default - it wasn’t as though he had any friends to share his life with - and this felt wrong, that so many people had seen the marks that Thor left on his body. All the phones aimed his way suddenly made much more sense, but Stiles had to wonder what the backlash would be.

Scott shifted his weight in front of him and Stiles looked up, smiling sheepishly and jumping back into the conversation. “Yeah, dude, I’m fine.”

“Cool,” Scott said, giving Stiles a little shake of his head before he did it again. “So - are you like, really dating  _ Thor _ ?”

“I’m engaged to Thor,” Stiles said, smiling a little as he turned the ring he now wore.

“ _ Dude _ , that is so freaking awesome! I can remember you having the  _ biggest _ crush on him when we were little!” Stiles smiled at the reminder and at the excitement Scott gave off. 

It was infectious, his happy attitude and Stiles found himself continuing the conversation. It was easy, the way the seemed to fall back into the roles of their long-passed friendship. Scott was fun to talk with, and as he followed Stiles out to his jeep and climbed in, Stiles didn’t think to protest.

He wasn’t going to let Scott back in - not so fast and not after how carelessly he left Stiles behind - but he didn’t see any harm in talking to him right then. Besides, maybe they could be friends once more? As Scott grinned - smile pulling evenly with his crooked jaw - Stiles figured there was a good possibility of that happening. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hadn't actually planned on continuing this ever, but then [merakiteriyaki](https://merakiteriyaki.tumblr.com/) made me some gorgeous mood boards of these two, and I just had to! so, here ya go!
> 
> [my tumblr!!!](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> so i wasn't really sure about this one. I like the idea of thor and stiles, and i'm actually pretty sure i'll be writing more about them now, since I like the visual they create in my mind. this was done quickly and to familiarize myself with the pairing.
> 
> check out my tumblr!  
> brandileeder.tumblr.com


End file.
